


Say My Name

by CordeliaRose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is a smol boy who doesn't understand the world, F/M, Gleggie - Freeform, Gleggie-centric, Glenn on his knees, Maggie is v loud, Nervous Nellie the horse has a background role, Oral Sex, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Stable Sex, but like when hershel stopped being all weird, for a virgin i write a lot of smut, getting it on, i am sleep deprived and working very hard and this is very terrible please forgive me, i don't think that's a thing, maggie/glenn - Freeform, on the farm anyway, season 2b?, seriously you shouldnt read this it is awful, the others have no shame, wow i cannot write sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Glenn kissed her quickly, still not entirely confident in their relationship.</p><p>Maggie took the initiative and leant in to rekindle the kiss, nudging their noses together and knocking Glenn’s cap from his hair so she could tangle her hands in it. He made a small sound of pleasure in the back of his throat and pulled her closer towards him."</p><p>Shameless and badly written Gleggie smut. Because for one of the only canon pairings, there doesn't seem to be much about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching TWD about 3 months ago and binged it when I should have been revising, but I have fallen in love with it and Glenn and Maggie together are just bae <3 honestly it's ridiculous how much I love Glenn
> 
> I had this idea at like 3am when I had just finished making notes on Henry VIII's foreign policy and then I fell asleep and then I woke up and wrote this in like an hour, which is why it's not very good, and now I have to go and make notes on goddamned archaeology techniques in the 20th century so I don't have time to edit it. Regardless, I wanted to put this up because I have loads of TWD fic ideas that I will be doing soon that are multi-chaptered adventures, so I thought I'd introduce myself to the fandom with a quick one shot about my faves getting it on.

Living in the goddamn zombie apocalypse had changed Glenn, in ways he hadn’t even considered. Some of these changes came with perks…maybe ‘perks’ wasn’t the right word, seeing as they were just plain survival skills, but Glenn was an optimistic kind of guy.

Anyway, Glenn was now much more observant in all five of his senses. His eyes caught small movements in his peripheral that he would previously have missed completely, he smelt gore and blood as soon as Daryl could, and no matter what he was doing, his ears were always open for the tell-tale shuffling drag of walkers.

Glenn dumped the armful of hay into Nervous Nellie’s stall, patting her neck as she whickered at him, when he heard soft footsteps. He tensed immediately – if you weren’t cautious in this new world, then you were dead – but after a few more seconds he realised it wasn’t a walker; the steps were regular and paced, and there was no stench of rotting flesh that accompanied them. A few more seconds listening, and Glenn realised it was Maggie.

He grinned as he ruffled Nellie’s forelock once more and quietly backed out of the spacious enclosure, careful not to let Maggie know that he had heard her. He busied himself with checking the bolts on the door until she was nearly behind him, and then spun around, grabbing her hips. She squealed in surprise and delight, her mouth stretching open wide as she began laughing.

“I was trying to surprise you,” she complained, her thick Southern drawl exaggerating her vowels.

“Try harder next time.” Glenn kissed her quickly, still not entirely confident in their relationship. He slid his hands up to her waist and rubbed his thumbs in soft circles, noting the way her hair was static and frizzy, as if she had just combed it.

Maggie took the initiative and leant in to rekindle the kiss, nudging their noses together and knocking Glenn’s cap from his hair so she could tangle her hands in it. He made a small sound of pleasure in the back of his throat and pulled her closer towards him, his hands growing bolder as they crept up her top and over her bra.

Nellie kicked the back of her stall and they broke apart, glancing around for danger When they realised it was just the horse, Glenn huffed out a small laugh and, checking that nobody else had come into the stables, tugged Maggie into the stall next to Nellie’s, which had been left unoccupied since the outbreak.

Glenn wasn’t one to assume things, and he didn’t want to make Maggie uncomfortable in any way, so he usually allowed her to lead things, as he did now. Soon she was pressed up against the wall and their tongues were tangled together, and his hands were kneading gently at her chest in just the right way so that she was purring into the kiss, and her hands were reaching down to his jeans to unbutton them.

She was surprised when Glenn stopped his ministrations to slap her hands away gently, and broke their kiss. She was about to ask what was wrong when he dropped to his knees and eagerly undid her own jeans, fumbling a little with the button and zip. He glanced up for confirmation that she was alright with this, receiving a wide grin and a hair ruffle in return, and then pulled her jeans down to her ankles. Maggie was all too aware of the holes in her panties and how they weren’t her sexiest – she hadn’t planned on all this, after all, but seeing Glenn alone in the stables while everyone else was at the house had presented too great an opportunity – but her boyfriend just mouthed wetly at her thighs, nudging them apart carefully, and then nosed at her sex through the material.

She let out a very audible gasp which was quickly suffocated by a moan as one of his fingers stroked her gently, right at the crux where the material had been darkened by her arousal, and clutched at his hair with both hands in lieu of bedsheets to grasp.

Glenn had never done this before – not just to Maggie, but to anyone. Fortunately, growing up with an older sister who shared way too many details about how good her one-night stands were had given him some hints on where to get started. He considered pulling her panties down with his mouth but given the death grip that Maggie had on his hair, the action could well make him partially bald. He settled for just tugging them down with his fingers.

He had to close his eyes to process how _good_ she smelt – rich and appealing in the most basic of ways – before he even got his mouth anywhere near her soft folds. More nervous than he’d ever admit to Maggie when she asked him about it later, he nestled his face into the small tufts of pubic hair and dragged his lower lip over her outer sex, his nose barely bumping against her engorged clitoris. She whimpered and her grip in his hair tightened. He winced a little as it became painful but used his hands to spread her open and lick cautiously over the wet flesh inside.

Maggie bucked forwards involuntarily, pressing herself against Glenn’s mouth, who dipped his head back and applied himself more enthusiastically to lapping at every part of her that he could reach. If her moans and gasps and pleas and whimpers were anything to go by, he was doing something right, even if he had to pull away every so often to breathe in. The very air tasted of her arousal when he did so, and suddenly he was aware of how hard he had become himself.

When she neared her climax, her legs began to shake and give out on her, so Glenn diverted his hands to her hips, pinning her back against the wall, and let his mouth do all of the work. There was a sharp tug at his hair that redirected his mouth to her clit at Maggie’s insistence, and obediently he licked and sucked at the little nub and then let his teeth graze it ever so slightly as Maggie trembled above him, and within a matter of seconds she came with a shout of his name.

Glenn caressed her inner thighs as she came down from her high, only pulling back when she steered him so. His chin and mouth were slick with her arousal and his knees protested at the hard surface they had been on and his cock was throbbing painfully inside the tight denim of his jeans, but it was worth it to see the utter bliss and pleasure on Maggie’s face. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back against the wall, and her hands, though still entwined in his hair, were looser and gently scraping at his scalp as she tried to get her breath back.

Glenn pushed her hair back from her face as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his other hand, assuming that Maggie wouldn’t want to kiss him while he was covered in her come, and tried to ignore the discomfort in his crotch. It wasn’t easy to do but Glenn was not going to ruin this moment for anything, erections be damned.

When Maggie cracked open an eye, she grinned at him. “Your hair’s all over the place,” she said softly, settling her hands on his shoulders now.

“I wonder why,” Glenn said dryly, tucking a strand of her hair behind a small ear. She giggled and kissed him, not seeming to care that she was tasting herself, setting a leisurely pace that only aggravated his hard-on more.

When she broke the kiss, breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against his and looked at him with such love in her eyes that Glenn felt slightly overwhelmed, and had to close his own for a moment. “I can never face your father again,” he murmured, to break the intensity of the situation.

Maggie’s forehead creased against his as she furrowed her eyebrows. “He knows we’re having sex, Glenn. Why is this any different?”

“You shouted my name so loudly that I reckon everyone in a five-mile radius could hear,” he snorted, only half-joking. Hyperbole aside, he was pretty sure that the nearby house would have heard that final cry.

Maggie just cackled at his distress, kissing him swiftly before she began redressing herself. “Just don’t look Daddy in the eye and ignore everyone else,” she advised. “Anyway, you should be taking it as a compliment.”

Glenn’s grumbles at her amusement of the situation turned to moans when Maggie reached into his underwear and stroked him quickly. He was far too worked up from watching Maggie fall to pieces from his mouth and only human, so he came quickly and buried his cries in Maggie’s neck, sucking a rather obvious love-bite instead.

“That’s your solution?”

“Better than being so loud you startled Nellie.” Sure enough, the mare did look a little spooked; she had stopped munching her hay and had her ears pricked forward. Glenn did his jeans back up, slightly embarrassed that he had come in his pants like a goddamn teenager, but that embarrassment was forgotten when they walked out into the yard to see Andrea grinning at them from the top of the RV, a shotgun in one hand and binoculars in the other.

Glenn glared at her, but it was nothing compared to everyone else’s sidelong glances and raised eyebrows when they came into the house for dinner with the rest of the group. “Told you everyone could hear,” he muttered to Maggie as they helped Hershel dish up some kind of meat stew that Lori had made from whatever Daryl had managed to catch earlier.

Maggie just giggled and took three bowls to put on the table, kissing Glenn on the cheek as she went. He smiled after her, his mortification at everyone knowing coming nowhere close to the amount of affection he felt, and avoided Hershel’s knowing gaze as he continued to ladle out the mystery stew.

By the end of the meal, the couple had resigned themselves to the smirks passed their way, but nothing could have prepared Glenn for when Carl asked him, “Did you get attacked earlier? I heard Maggie shout your name.”

Glenn buried his face in his hands and Maggie turned bright red as everyone else erupted into laughter. “That’s not quite it, Carl, no,” Rick said, patting his son on the back as he took a sip of water to control his laughter.

On the bright side, everyone gave them a wide berth when they were seen slipping away together after that incident.

Everyone except Carl, that was, who accidentally received some rather unconventional sex education the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing so much at my own writing omg i'm so sorry


End file.
